diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Harada Masatoshi
Harada Masatoshi was a student of Inashiro Industrial. He was the captain and the linchpin of Inashiro's batting lineup. Character Next to Narumiya, Harada may look docile, but doesn't hesitate to say what he thinks to the other party's face. Harada commands absolute trust from his kouhais (Narumiya included).Senpai (先輩?) and kōhai (後輩?) are terms applied to the mentor system in wide use in Japanese culture; often found at all levels of education, in sports clubs, businesses, and informal or social organizations. The senpai is roughly equivalent to the Western concept of a mentor, while kōhai is roughly equivalent to protégé, though they do not imply as strong a relationship as these words mean in the West. More simply, these may be translated as senior and junior. When he was catching for Narumiya in the bullpen for the first time, he passed a breaking ball behind him. Since that day, he made sure to be catching Narumiya's pitches every day, to the point where even Narumiya himself had it with his persistence. He later on chose to go pro as his future career path. The results from his activity in the strong school Inashiro Industrial are recognized and he was selected in the 2nd round draft. Act I Harada is first seen at Seido's pre--summer training camp with Narumiya when they approach Sawamura because of Narumiya's curiosity about Furuya. Sawamura had not seen them play in the practice match between Inashiro and Seidou but due to his annoyance that the Inashiro player is very interested in Furuya, Sawamura starts babbling about Furuya's poor performance during Seidou's scrimmage against Osaka Kiryu and the "another" great pitcher of Seidou, surprising Inashiro's battery. But before Harada and Narumiya get to hear who it is, Kuramochi and Miyuki steps in. Miyuki admits that Furuya's not performing well at the moment and after a short conversation with Narumiya, Harada calls the pitcher saying he doesn't like Miyuki. As they leave, Narumiya teases Harada about Miyuki shutting him down the previous year, annoying Harada. In the scrimmage between Inashiro and Shuuhoku, after showing off his pitching skills, Narumiya signals Harada that he wants to throw his new pitch. Harada is against the idea because Kunitomo had instructed them not to give away any new information, but seeing that Narumiya won't change his mind, he yields. He calls for the Changeup, resulting to Narumiya getting subbed out. Narumiya complains to Harada about the switch but Harada tells Narumiya that it's not wrong for the pitcher to show their rival team how much he's improved. He along with his teammates later watch Seidou's scrimmage against Shuuhoku. Narumiya continues to talk about Furuya but Harada tells Narumiya to stay focused and watch until the end because while people have the impression that Seidou doesn't have good pitchers, Kawakami and Tanba are actually good. When the game abruptly ends after a pitch hit Tanba on the face, he leaves with his team. West Tokyo Tournament After the opening ceremony of the 89th High School Baseball Championship, Inashiro runs into the Seidou team outside the stadium. Narumiya hides behind Harada, shocked to see Tanba's bald head after the deadball. Harada speaks with the team for a bit commenting on their energy before telling Yūki they'll see them at the finals to which Yūki agrees.S1 - Episode 21 Preliminaries Following their victory in a preliminary match, Harada is annoyed with Narumiya's complaining to Kunitomo about not letting him pitch to the end of that match. He reminds his kouhai that there's three more games left before Nationals and once they lose its over; thus, Narumiya needs to save his strength for the fiercer games to come. A scout then arrives to inform them the outcome of the Yakushi versus Ichidaisan match.S1 - Episode 32 Semifinals Harada watches Seidou's semi-finals match against Sensen Academy with Yoshizawa, Hirai and Narumiya. Narumiya comments that Tanba should be switched out because his fastballs are trash. Harada reminds Narumiya not to underestimate Tanba too much because he is now stronger than before. Narumiya leaves with the excuse of buying a drink. He later joins Narumiya outside the stadium and gets informed that Sensen couldn't score off Sawamura. This impresses Narumiya then says his first impression of Sawamura when they first met him in the practice games. Harada says like Narumiya a year ago, for tenth graders being able to pitch in real games is an irreplaceable experience.S1 - Episode 44 In their match against Sakurazawa High, on his first at-bat in the second inning, the unpredictable break of Akira Nagao's knuckle ball cost him a better hit and is out on first. On top of the fourth, Harada hits a three run homer and his teammates follows through scoring a total of eight runs. Inashiro scores three more runs the following inning and the game is called.S1 - Episode 46 Finals On the day of the finals, Harada asks Narumiya if Narumiya didn't get much sleep the night before due to Narumiya's constant yawning. Harada has seen Narumiya this way now and then because the error Narumiya made the year before at Koshien, keeps the pitcher up all night. Narumiya however, brush it off saying that he was too excited to sleep thinking about how to crush Seidou the night before and assures Harada that there's nothing to be worried about. At game time top of the first Kuramochi at-bat, Inashiro's battery expected Kuramochi to bunt the first pitch but the batter didn't. Harada thinks Kuramochi isn't trying to bunt and Narumiya ends up walking him, irritating the catcher. At Ryosuke's at-bat, Kuramochi runs off to steal second. Harada tries to out him but his throw doesn't make it. Kuramochi then advances to third with Ryosuke's bunt but the team out's Ryosuke. Now facing Seidou's clean-up crew, Harada thinks that they may have to concede a run, and so they did when Isashiki sends Narumiya's pitch right between second and center.S1 - Episode 51 Still with runners on base, Yūki stands on the batters box. Narumiya's expression changes and he throws right down the middle. Yūki swings and miss, but Harada isn't happy. Still he calls for another fastball, this time Yūki fouls. Harada calls the changeup next to stop Seidou's momentum. Narumiya throws the pitch and Yūki struck out. Masuko also gets jammed and out. Three outs change, Harada tells Narumiya to not loose cool in the first inning. Narumiya denies he's lost his cool as he's not going for a record or something, but Harada knows better. At the top of the second, Furuya's at-bat, Narumiya challenges him head to head which annoys Harada. But nonetheless they get the three outs. In the bottom of the second at his at-bat, Harada struck out and takes flak from Narumiya when the inning ends. At his second at-bat, he pulls off a RBI-single tying the game. Narumiya follows suit with another RBI, putting Inashiro in the lead. At the top of the fifth, Inashiro scores their third run with Yamaoka's solo homerun off Tanba. On top of the sixth, Harada tells Narumiya that they'll be shifting Seidou's focus on the change-up. Narumiya throws a number of change-ups and Isashiki hits the pitch but the ball goes to the outfield. Narumiya kicks the dirt on the mound, showing his frustration. It was later on revealed that the more Narumiya pitches the change-up, the ball gets higher, thus Harada prefers not to use it often. In the bottom of the seventh, Tanba suffers a cramp and Harada is walked but Inashiro doesn't grab the opportunity to score with Sawamura on the mound. On top the eighth, Harada notices that Seidou's swings have become sharper to his bewilderment. Seidou then gets a run back with a bunt from Kuramochi, while Haruichi and Isahiki put themselves on base. At bat is Yūki, who this time around successfully hits Narumiya's winning pitch, putting Seidou back on the lead. Harada goes to mound, surprised that Narumiya calmly praise Yūki for hitting. Harada however, knows that there's no way Narumiya isn't frustrated. In the final inning, Inashiro closes the top without Seidou adding more to their lead of one run. At the bottom with runners on base (Yoshizawa and Carlos) but Seidou only an out away from winning, during his at-bat Harada wants to finish the game with his bat. He tenses up only to be told by Narumiya not to hog all the glory, reminding Harada the goal at hand to tie the game. He loosens hitting a grounder and Carlos makes it back home tying the game once again. Narumiya then hits a long one to center that concludes the game. Narumiya falls down to his knees and Harada helps him up. Narumiya admits to him that he's glad they've won and Harada tears up.Act I - Chapter 191S1 - Episode 63 Summer Koshien Inashiro defeats their opponents from the earlier rounds, even winning against Seihou High that features the monster batter, Shuzo Sano. Inashiro then cruise their way to the finals. The night before the finals, Narumiya enjoys the attention he receives from fan girls outside Inashiro's hostel. Harada tells Narumiya to go sleep, only to be teased by Narumiya who says Harada is the type to sleep early during school trips. They bicker for a little but before Narumiya exits the room to sleep, he took the time to thank his teammates for their support. He tells Harada they'll take the top to which Harada strongly agreed to. At the finals however, Inashiro lost to South Hokkaido's Komadai Fujimaki in fourteen innings. Harada nonetheless, thanks Narumiya in an interview, for being their ace to the very end. Aftermath Following their Koshien success, Harada is briefly interviewed by journalists Mine and Oowada at Inashiro Industrial and reveals who replaces him as team captain. In the Fall, Harada comes to watch Inashiro's scrimmage against Kokaidai Sagara. He have a conversation with Narumiya after the match, and is relieved that the pitcher is looking ahead after Inashiro's second round loss in the tournament. Relationship with other Characters Narumiya Mei Harada is the only member of the team who could openly force Narumiya to practice. They bicker a lot, often due to Narumiya's overconfident attitude but they acknowledge each others ability. As partners on the field, Harada leads Narumiya effectively; thus, becoming Narumiya's best battery in the series. Miyuki Kazuya Harada appears to resent Miyuki after being struck out by his calls when Miyuki was a first year catcher. Despite this, Harada thinks highly of Miyuki's skill as a catcher. Skills Harada possesses flexibility to produce wide angle hits to any direction. He is highly regarded by Seido's captain, Yūki Tetsuya, who recognized his ability as catcher, captain and fourth batter. This is also the reason why Yūki recommended Miyuki Kazuya to become the next captain believing the latter would surpass Harada's performance as the leader of Inashiro Technical. Player Statistics: Trivia *He is the eldest of three brothers. Harada is a history lover who watches historical drama series on TV every week, never missing an episode (even if it means recording it). *His favorite military commander is Sanada Yukimura. *He had once received a T-shirt with a gorilla print as birthday present from Narumiya. *During the draft pick, Harada was the second most wanted draft and has earned the nickname "Goriman".Act I - Epilogue 3 "Brand New Day" *The professional baseball team he's joined is based in Hokkaido. *'Rankings' from the guidebook:Official Guide Book - Omote **Has the fourth best slugger strength. **He ranks fifth at game leading. **He again ranks fifth in fighting strength. *Favorite Foods : Steak, Yakiniku *Best Subjects : English, Political Economy Quotes *"He's huge and also noisy, and he's too serious... But he was the best partner." ''- Narumiya'' Gallery Harada.png|Harada Masatoshi Harada_03.jpg|Harada at-bat Harada01.jpg|Catcher Harada_02.jpg theoven.png Masa.jpg Masa02.jpg|Tears of Joy Mei103.png|Harada and Mei References Navigation Category:Inashiro High School Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Catcher Category:Players